Perfection
by Dream-Catcher76
Summary: Shino Aburame makes Hana Inuzuka's night one of nostalgia and absolute perfection. AU. Written for Deviantart's ShinoXHana FC theme contest/raffle. Theme: First Encounters.


Perfection

"Come on Shino," an auburn-haired woman whined as her male companion dragged her through the grass.

"First you show up at my apartment unannounced, blindfold me, stuff me into your car, drive across the entire city, and now, judging by the smell," the woman paused to inhale deeply, "we're running around Shinobi Memorial Park! What the hell is going on?"

Shino smiled as his eyes, hidden behind round-rimmed sunglasses fell on his girlfriend. Her full lips were curled in a fierce pout and he could practically feel her glare attempting to burn him from behind the red handkerchief he had tied around her eyes. _Impatient as always_, he mused.

"We're almost there, Hana," He reassured her in hopes of soothing her burning rage.

"Oh don't give me that! Are we going to a restaurant or something, cause I'm not prepared! SOMEBODY wouldn't let me change!" she hissed accusingly, gesturing to her green work vest, black shorts, and black boots.

A hard gust of wind blew directly at the couple, forcing a few strands of Hana's hair from their rubber restraint and into her face. She growled in anger.

"God! Even my ponytail is ruined! I'm no where near presenta-!" Hana's complaint was cut off as Shino stopped to lean down and gently place a peck on her mocha-colored cheek, which upon contact, turned faint pink. He then pressed his forehead to hers.

"You look beautiful tonight, my flower," his low voiced whispered.

Hana's blush turned a more violent shade of magenta as she felt his warm breath on her lips. She breathed deeply in hopes of relaxing the pounding in her chest, but ended up making it worse because of Shino's cologne. She shivered slightly in anticipation.

"Come on, let's hurry up," Shino said, pulling his face away from the blushing beauty and tugging her hand, causing her to nearly trip. Hana broke from her trance, biting a curse. _God, I hate when he does that!_ She fumed, _Distracting me like that! EURR!_

"Oh, I'm so going to make you pay for that," she growled, focusing all her frustration on the man who had a deathgrip on her hand. She sighed angrily as they walked up a small incline; she could practically feel the smirk radiating from her boyfriend's lips!

"I look forward to it," Shino replied coolly, "Ah, here we are." He quietly placed the items he was carrying in his free hand on the grass and turned back to his blindfolded girl.

"Hana?" Shino asked quietly, taking both of her hands into his, earning a questioning look, "Can you keep the handkerchief on for a little while longer. I promise I will take it off as soon as I'm done setting up." He sighed as her expression turned to threatening. Hana hated, among other things, being kept in the dark.

"Why should I? It's not like I've been blindfolded and confused for the last thirty min-!" Hana's sarcastic rant was again silenced, this time by Shino lips placing a chaste kiss on hers.

"Please," he pleaded as he pulled away, "I want this to be perfect."

Her mind went racing, what was he planning? Hana sighed in defeat. If there was one word to describe Aburame Shino, it was 'unreadable'. The only way to figure out his intentions was to agree to his terms. _Those dumb glasses of his don't help either_, she thought.

"Alright, but you better not be tricking me, Bug Boy!" she warned shaking a finger in his general direction.

"Three years of dating and you still don't trust me? I'm insulted," She heard him say, a hint of playfulness marring his usual monotone. She smiled toothily.

"I'm just issuing my own rules for this evening," she responded with equal sarcasm, "And anyway, if I didn't trust you, I'd already be running away screaming rape."

"Fair enough." The sound of clinking glass coupled with the whoosh of shaken cloth reached Hana's curious ears. Her breath hitched as it dawned on her what was going on.

"There," Shino said, accompanied with the flicking of a lighter, "All done."

She felt him walk over and gently remove the blindfold. Hana's eyes were greeted by such a wonderful sight, she let out a very girly gasp, one that she mentally beat herself for when Shino chuckled at her reaction. Laid out in front of her was a red satin sheet with small, white votive candles on each of four corners, radiating a warm glow across the entire knoll. A selection of fresh, international cheeses was arranged on fine, green china. Two fancy, crystal wine glasses sat snuggly in a small wicker basket in front a bottle of Merlot. Hana's eyes twinkled in happiness as she turned towards Shino.

"Someone is taking advantage of the fact that his twenty-first birthday was a week ago," she smiled, teasing him as she warped her arms around his neck to look up at him lovingly.

"There's one more thing," he whispered back, resting his hands on her hips, "Look around."

Hana hesitated, but let her eyes wander away. The little hill they were in wasn't far from the paved path of the park. A gazebo stood in the distance, looking quite small against the visible skyline of Konoha City. It was lit with nightlife, the Hokage's Tower its centerpiece. Some trimmed hedges behind the picnic tickled something in Hana's memory, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked to her right, her gaze falling on a stout, but strong tree. The image of a young man sitting on a thick branch, his shaded eyes scrutinizing a book about insects flashed in her mind. She immediately gasped in remembrance as she turned back to Shino, hands resting now on his shoulders. He smiled, eyebrows rising.

"Oh my God," she whispered, eyes wide, "This is where we first met."

"You remembered," he said, with a hint of surprise.

"Of course I did!" Hana exclaimed, glaring, but with a sly smile, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Shino took her hands back into his and started to sit down on the sheet. She did the same.

"Can you refresh my memory?" he asked, taking the two glasses and began pouring wine. Hana gave him a funny look, but received the glass with a small "Thank you" before continuing.

"Well if I recall," She started with a smile, "It was a few days after Mom, Kiba, and I moved to Konoha City, and I decided to explore the park that I saw when we first arrived, with the help of my dogs. It was also a few weeks before I started at Konoha U. I was walking on the path," She gestured to the path on her left, "and when we approached the tree, the dogs ran to it, barking, and I found…"

"… Me sitting in it," Shino finished, smiling, "I was reading."

"Yeah, a book about insects. Not surprising that you started think about your career choice at such a young age," She replied, "But hey! Who's suppose to be telling the story?"

Shino smirked, "Continue."

"Well, I asked what you were doing…"

"And I told you I was trying to figure out how the _Bombus Apidae_ is able to fly…"

"… The weirdest answer I've ever heard to this day, but I must say, I was quite impressed. Then we started talking. I told you I just moved here, and you were giving me advice about where to go…"

"But then the pups were getting antsy…" Shino said with slight disappoint.

"… And I was forced to leave," Hana laughed, "I said goodbye and that I hoped to see you someday. I really did want to see you again, because I never met any so mature who was my age, but I had to face reality. Konoha City is big and my chances were slim…"

"You did get to see me again…"

"You can imagine the shock I felt when the man I met in the park turned up at my house as the classmate and new best friend of my brother, who happens to be FIVE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! God, I felt like a pervert," She whined, putting down her drink and wraping her arms around his neck again.

"And yet, here we are," He responded, "And for the record, I like older women."

"Good," She smiled, "By the way, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Shino asked nervously.

"Oh, come on," She groaned, "It's not our anniversary and this is a little much for a Thursday night, through I do appreciate it; I had a crazy cat who needed a check up to today."

"I just want to make everything perfect for you," Shino whispered, "I love you, Doctor Inuzuka Hana."

Hana stared at Shino's stared at his shaded eyes for several moments before she sighed.

"Wait," she said moving her hands to gently remove his glasses. He made no move to stop her. His eyes were a striking shade of blue with flecks of gold and silver blending in a kaleidoscope fashion. The reflection of flicking flames danced merrily across his irises. Her breath stopped as those piercing orbs fell on her with a loving gaze. Time stopped; there was no traffic, no flashing lights, nor clamor. There was only the two of them.

"Now," Hana stated, smiling brightly, "It's perfect."

"No," Shino smiled coyly, producing a small black box. He opened it, revealing a large white diamond surrounded by small triangular cut rubies, "Now, it's perfect."


End file.
